


1. B Team

by somepeoplearewild



Series: Ever After Oneshot Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepeoplearewild/pseuds/somepeoplearewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is reckless and Liam follows him cleaning up his messes. A remark from Louis makes him feel stupid and boring. It’s up to Louis to fix his own mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. B Team

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of 13 oneshots ok. They aren't connected but if you go to my tumblr [wild-direction] there's a clear outline of the series. I really hope you like it!

  
**"Never say yes**   
**Not quite no**   
**Say just enough to make me not go"  
B Team - Marianas Trench**   


                If Louis Tomlinson is a mess, then Liam Payne must be a housemaid. After all, who else would submit himself to cleaning up after the equivalent of three toddlers plus a teenage boy? Nobody… but Liam. Meeting Louis was like walking into a pet store and falling in love with the puppy that nips at everyone. And six years later, he’s still taking a bite out of everything in reach. Even Liam who took him in despite his snide personality.

But Liam is sure Louis didn’t mean it when he called him the ‘boringest fucking person’ he’d ever met the first time… or the second time… or the hundredth time… or just now after he’d refused to co-create a flaming water balloon. First of all, filling a balloon with petrol is dumb in its own. _Lighting_ the thing on _fire_ , however, is the single worst idea Louis has ever vocalised in their entire friendship, and Louis isn’t one for keeping anything to himself.

Logically, just because Liam doesn’t want to die in a fiery explosion doesn’t mean he is the ‘boringest’ person ever. He just has dreams and aspirations and would like to not die at the age of sixteen. Yeah, not dying is important.

“It’s not _that_ bad of an idea. I mean, come on, Liam. We don’t _have_ to throw it at anybody if that’s what’s got your thong in a twist.”

“Brilliant,” Liam sighs, “so we won’t be responsible for homicide just suicide.”

Louis sends him an annoyed glare. “Why can’t you just let me have something for once?”

“Other than valuable input that’s saved your life countless times?” Liam answers, getting his frustrated mother face on. “Louis, I’m just trying to keep you safe.”

“Well, it’s fucking boring. All the fucking time. Even Zayn thinks you’re boring and he spends half his time with his nose in a book!”

Liam swallows and backs off.  People—his _friends_ —talk about him behind his back? Is that what they do when he’s not around?

“Well then,” he says, standing up from his seat in Louis’ desk chair. “How about I just leave and you invite Zayn over and the two of _you_ can blow yourselves up, yeah?”

Louis makes a move to stop him, but Liam’s already out of his house before he even gets to the top of the stairs. He doesn’t mean to stomp around and slam the door, especially considering that it is not his house to beat in, but he really can’t help himself. Since Liam looks forward to one day not feeling like shit because of Louis and having his second ‘first’ time (the first first time he had sex can’t count because it was so terrible), he figures loosening a few floorboards and door hinges is better than strangling himself.

Or strangling Louis.

Louis’ neck needs a wringing and would’ve gotten one a long time ago had it not been for Liam. You can’t just call people peasants—No, not even if they insult your sense of fashion.

“Hey, arsehole!” a voice shouts from beside Liam, scaring him into sideways stumble.

Mother of Jesus. Liam tries to glare as resentfully as he can glare toward Louis who cheated and is coasting by the sidewalk in his little beat-up red car.

“Oh, don’t give me that look!”

Liam’s glower deepens. How dare Louis act like nothing is wrong! See that’s the fucking problem. Louis never takes responsibility for anything because Liam is always there to take it for him. Liam is his scapegoat, however in this case the prince doesn’t seem to care about the boy getting whipped in his place.

“Okay, I liked the other look better.”

Liam’s glare goes unaffected by his friend’s weak attempt at lightening the situation with comedy.

“Oh, come on! I’ve called you boring before! I don’t know why you’re getting so upset about it now!” Louis shouts defensively.

How dare he! How dare he try to make it so that Liam is at fault for having feelings! If anyone’s to blame, it’s Louis for being insensitive and rude. What kind of a friend is Louis looking for exactly? A brick wall? No—even then, Louis would vandalise it and mistreat it until it broke down. Not even a _wall_ would be able to take Louis.

Louis beats the horn of his car, not caring about how it rips through the silence of the suburban community. “I’m speaking to you!” he finally yells, before Liam snaps just a little bit.

“Really? You’re _speaking_ to me?” His voice raises slightly above normal, but he’s got the common sense and respect not to make a scene out of himself. “Because it sounds like you’re yelling at me and not even trying to be the friend that _I_ need! How about you stop for once—stop pushing the blame like a bloody child and making it all about you!”

“For god’s sake, Liam! Man-up!”

“Grow up!” Liam spits back, stomping down the sidewalk further.

The sound of a car engine dying and a door being slammed echoes behind Liam, but for the sake of getting his point across that he’s serious this time, he doesn’t turn around until a hand pulls back on his shoulder.

“What?” says Liam with a dull harshness. He can’t really be rude to anyone, even if he is pissed off. However, his diluted choleric display is probably due to the fact that he is more hurt than angered by Louis.

“I…” Louis seems timid all of the sudden. Louis was never timid. Not even when his outraged mother had found a pack of cigarettes in his sock drawer (which weren’t even his; they were Zayn’s). “I don’t- why are you so mad?”

“I’m not mad,” Liam sighs, rubbing his hands down his face to compose himself. “I’m just… I’d do _anything_ for you. You’re my _best_ friend. But I’m always too boring or too worried or too _something_ that gets in your way. I’m really sorry for acting like a diva, but what is it that I can do _right_ for you?”

Louis eyes get all big in realisation (and maybe a bit watery but Louis’ll _never_ own up to that fine detail), and he literally launches himself into Liam’s chest to wrap his arms around him in a death-grip hug. “Liam, you do everything right! You’re always making the right choices while I’m so fucking stupid, and it’s good that you’re boring and you worry because I sure as hell don’t! Liam, you’re _s’posed_ to get in my way so I don’t do stupid shit. I’m sorry.”

Liam’s almost too shocked to hug him back. Number one, this is Louis Tomlinson. The only apologies he makes are sarcastic. Number two, this is not normal male behaviour. It’s normal _Harry_ behaviour—to hug and pour his feelings out to everyone—but Harry’s got no sense of personal space nor a two ton pride like Louis’ got.

His brain finally comes to though, picking up where his problems left off. “But Zayn said-”

“Zayn wears earrings,” Louis snips into Liam’s shirt. “Are we really going to take his judgment seriously?”

Liam chuckles and wraps his arms around Louis, returning the hug. “No. I guess not. So are we cool?”

“We cool,” Louis smiles up at him, pulling back to throw a gang sign with a ridiculous tough-face.

Liam laughs and shoves Louis farther away, okay with not grilling Louis about responsibility. That can wait until Louis acts a little bitch again.

 


End file.
